


[Fanart] 'Rhiannon'

by Roxis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxis/pseuds/Roxis
Summary: Hey Reg!So here's that fanart I made for Rhiannon. Honestly, this scene was the only image that I could picture and I couldn't find THE image in other scenes, so that's why I did this scene.Scene taken in chapter 16 on the upper deck of Liberte. Also Rey has long hair in this scene and I do like it, hope you guys don't mind it :)





	[Fanart] 'Rhiannon'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regnumveritatis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnumveritatis/gifts).



> Honestly... I really don't know how to feel about this fanart. I tried normal coloring, but it didn't seem to fit well for some reason in my opinion, comments are VERY much welcome for this one, I need it ;-;
> 
> Also, consider this as the preparation before the chaos cause I WILL nuke this place with my arts after my responsibilities *insert evil laugh*

[](https://ibb.co/iCEPin)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment on the art and PLEASE comment if you think there's something wrong with the art. I'm pretty convinced I'm doing this to practice my art skills(also cause I'm a Reywalker addict)


End file.
